Odc.9 Zagubieni w lesie
Chris: Poprzednio w mieście totalnej porażki. Uczestnicy wybrali się do domu strachów by pobawić się w straszydła. Cieniasy odpadły szybko, a najbardziej wytrwali, wygrali. Ostatecznie odpadła Heather, która najkrócej wytrzymała, ech słaba zawodniczka. Dzisiaj ponowne wyzwanie w Mieścei Totalnej Porażki. Chris: Szybko, ruszać się, mamy coś pilnego do załatwienia. Geoff: Co? Dopiero co wstaliśmy. To nie może zaczekać? Chris: Nie, wszyscy do tych samochodów. Duncan: Mam nadzieję że to nie pułapka. Chris: DObra jesteśmy na miejscu. Wysiadka! Gwen: I po co nas wywiozłeś do lasu? Chris: A tak zapomniałem, to dzisiejsze zadanie. Musicie odnależć skrzynkę z ukrytym skarbem. Każda dróżyna ma ukrytą jedną skrzynię. I trzeba ją znaleźć oraz dobiedz do hotelu. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy. Więc do dzieła. Courtney: Zostawił nas i jest zadowolony. Noah: Zamiast ględzić weźmy się do roboty. Geoff: On ma rację, zacznijmy szukać. Beth: Eh, ten wredny, wścibski goguś. Mam go już dosyć. Duncan: Jak tylko odnajdziemy skrzynie to spadamy. Ruszajcie się ludzie. Gwen: Jakieś światłe pomysły ludzie? DJ: Pan misiaczek mówi żeby iść w prawo. Trent: Co mamy do stracnia. Jesteśmy w ogromnym lesie, w dodatku bez mapy i kompasu. Courtney: To w drogę, musimy iść gdziekolwiek byle tylko znaleźć skrzynię. Duncan: Wiecie co ludzie? Mam pomysł. Oprócz tego że musmy znaleźć skrzynie możemy także nastraszyć rywali. Bridgette: Co ci chodzi po głowie? Duncan: Mam na myśli to żeby skutecznie ich odstraszyć i wyprzedzić. Oni już ruszyli więc nie będą mieli pojęcie że ktoś ich goni. Cody: Nienajgorszy pomysł, to ruszajmy. Noah: Nie nawidzę pracy fizycznej ani wyzwań z typu kto pierwszy ten lepszy. Courtney: Oj przestań marudzić. Owen: Zaraz czy to są... Trent: Co masz na myśli? Owen: Jagody!!! Geoff: Znalazłeś jagody? Nie radzę ci ich jeść. Ezekiel: Co my robimy? Tyler: Też nie wiem stary. Justin: Nie jesteście sami. Niech oni się tym zajmą. Bridgette: Hej, lenie nie ociągać się. Duncan: Daj spokój, i tak nie wiedzą o co chodzi. Jeśli przegramy to któryś z nich wyleci. Justin: Ale się boję. Może sam chcesz wylecieć? Beth: Przestańcie, bierzcie te prześcieradła i spróbujcie ich dogonić. Cody: Skąd masz prześcieradła? Beth: Tutaj wszędzie leżą. Porozrzucane. Tyler: Dobra, przynajmniej się przydam. Trent: Widzicie to? Gwen: Co? Ja nic nie widzę. Owen: Chyba wiem o czym mówił, patrzcie! Geoff: Aaaaa... DJ: Panie misiaczku, zakryj oczy. Courtney: Przestańcie, to tylko przeciwnicy. Co, czyto grać nie umiecie? Justin: Nie! Naprzód chłopaki. Ezekiel: Nie wiem gdzie biegniemy, ale może się opłaci. Geoff: Wracajcie tu oszuści. Duncan: Genialnie to zrobili, ruszamy. Cody: Nara frajerzy. Gwen: Wykiwali nas. Owen: Nie wszystko stracone. Trent: O czym ty mówisz, jesteśmy zwiądani jakimś prześcieradłem. Geoff: Tak i to chyba nie mytym od tygodni. Owen: Zapomnieliście że jestem dość duży. Jak się napne to rozwalę line. Geoff: Dobra stary to dawaj. Trent: Tylko nie przesadź. Courtney; Fuu...przynajmniej jesteśmy wolni. Gwen: Ale oni nas wyprzedzili. Duncan: Widze skrzynie, mamy ją. Bridgette: Tak, gazem do niej. Courtney: O nie, zdobyli ją podstępem. Geoff: Musimy znaleźć drugą, albo tamtą im odebrać. Courtney: O tak, ognień zwalczymy ogniem. Trent: Ale ryzykujemy zostawiając drugą skrzynie. Courtney: Kto wie gdzie ona jest? O jeśli im odbierzemy to wygramy. Pamiętajcie co mówił Chris, tutaj nie ma zasad. Gwen: Racja. Duncan: Frajerzy, na pewno teraz męczą się szukając drugiej skrzyni. Cody: Nie jestem tego taki pewnien. Patrzcie. Beth: O nie doganiają nas. Duncan: Ale nie mają skrzyni. Bridgette: Pewnie chcą nam odebrać naszą. Justin: Nie uda im się to. Beth: A skąd u ciebie taki zapał do gry? Justin: Z nikąd, po prostu kończy mi się kontrakt z makijażystą, żeby go przedłużyć potrzebuję kasy. A zdobędę ją wygrywając show. Więc nie mogę wylecieć. Duncan: Koleś, jesteś mocno pokręcony. Justin: Nie oddamy skrzyni. Musicie się poddać. Gwen: Gadaj zdrów. Owen... Owen: Hehe...nie muszę chyba mówić że zachowałem resztki z wczorajszej fasolki? Duncan: O nie, uciekajmy, zostawić skrzynię! Tyler: Ale o nią walczymy. Duncan: Wolisz wygrać czy przeżyć? Tyler: Przekonałeś mnie. Courtney: Dobra robota Owen i trochę śmierdząca. Ale dzięki tobie mamy skrzynię. Trent: Ciekawe co w niej jest. Geoff: Na pewno się dowiemy jak wrócimy. DJ: Właśnie, ja i pan misiaczek jesteśmy bardzo ciekawi. Noah: No to w drogę patałachy, trzeba jeszcze z nią dojść. Ma ktoś pomysł jak wyjść z tego lasu? Duncan: Porażka ludzie. Nawet nie wiem jak stąd wyjść. Bridgette: Nasz hotel jest na północy miasta, więc zaraz wskażę północ. Zobaczmy gdzie wiatr wieje. Beth: Typowy sposób. Ale nie musimy się spieszyć bo nie mamy skrzyni. Cody: Ej, patrzcie tam. Czy to nie ta druga? Justin: Racja. Zabierajmy ją. Courtney: Dobra, wiemy gdzie iść. Mamy przewagę bo tamci nie mają skrzyni. Noah: A to to co? To oni, ze skrzynią. Gwen: Szybko, musimy ich wyprzedzić. Ezekiel: Zauważyli nas. Duncan: Dodajcie gazu. Musimy być pierwsi. Owen: O nie, nie jadłem dziś śniadania, jestem głodny. Muszę jeść. Gwen: Tak Owen, pędź, w hotelu czeka na ciebie wielka porcja frytek. Tyler: O nie, mamy kłopoty. Owen: Tak jest, hotel. Dawaj frytki szefie!!! Chef Hatchet: Co? O czym ty mówisz? Mam tu tylko fasolkę. Owen: Wszystko jedno, dawaj. Chef Hatchet: To miał być mój obiad. Eee...zawołam Chrisa, już skończyliście. Chris: Skończyli? Dobra. Z tego co widzę pierwsze były drapacze. Brawo ludzie. Gwen: Tak. Geoff: Piąteczka. Duncan: A niech to. Chris: Jednak, nie będzie dziś obrad. Bridgette: To znaczy, że nikt nie odpadnie? Chris: Tego nie powiedziałem, odpowiedź na to kto odpadnie jest w tej skrzyni. Owen wygrał wyzwanie więc to on ją otworzy. Owen: Ale, tutaj jest tylko mnustwo karteczek. Chris: Właśnie, są tu karteczki z imionami zawodników blokad. Będziesz po kolei losował, aż zostanie nic nie zostanie. Ta osoba odpadnie. Beth: Ej, to nie sprawiedliwe. Cody: Właśnie, powinniśmy zagłosować. Chris: Cisza, Owen losuje. Owen: Dobra, no więc jest Beth, Cody... Chris: Jesteście bezpiecznie. Łapcie odznakę. Owen: Hmmm...Bridgette. Chris: Łap surferko. Bridgette: O tak. Owen: Mam tu też karteczke z Tylerem i Duncanem. Tyler: Byłem dziś słaby, ale zostaję. Chris: No więc, odpadnie Ezekiel albo Justin. Justin: O nie, potrzebuje forsy. Chris: Daruj stary, znajdziesz innego makijażystę. Owen: Ta ostatnia karteczka jest pusta, hej! Chris: Ojć, zapomniałem, jedna jest pusta. A to oznacza, że obaj dziś wylatujecie. Jaki to los jest niesprawiedliwy. Justin: Co? To istne oszustwo, żądam powtórnego losowania. Chris: Nie ma oszustwa. W tym drugim kuferku były imiona Ezekiel i Justin. Wiec to wy byście wybierali kto ma wylecieć, a włożyłem je akurat tak bo sam sobie użądziłem losowanie. Odpadacie! Ezekiel: Eh, no trudno, fajnie było. Chris: Eh, jak ja kocham tę robotę. Dobra ludzie, wy spadacie. Żegnam. Cody: To sojusz się rozwiązuje. Tyler: I tak go nie lubiłem. Chris: Dziś po raz pierwszy odpadły dwie osoby, co czyni ten odcinek najbardziej dramatyczny, ale nie martwcie się, bo już niedługo powracamy do Miasta Totalnej Porażki.